Obelisk
The Obelisk sitting between the Portal and the Fortress unlocks at level 18. The Obelisk is home to Essence Charms and Essence Sets. As the Obelisk is leveled up, new Essence Sets are unlocked for use. One slot for equipping Essence Sets is opened every 15 levels of the Obelisk (i.e. 2 at level 30, 3 at level 45, with max of 6 slots at level 90). Essence Charms Essence Charms are stackable bonuses for your heroes. They are shared by all heroes, and do not need to be equipped. Each heroe's Essence Charm is leveled up by spending Essence Shards of the specified hero (acquired by either the Tavern or by the Timeless Tower). *Shard amounts with ? are unconfirmed by this editor at this time. They are based upon the pattern. Special Charms (Tavern Only) Elite (Tavern And Tower) Wicked (See Hero Chart for Timeless Tower/Tavern) Legendary (See Hero Chart for Timeless Tower/Tavern) Essence Sets Essence Sets are gained when a player fulfills 2 criteria. 1) The player must have the Obelisk level to unlock the set. Then the player must 2) obtain the specified hero Essence Charm levels the set shows. Essence Sets must be equiped to be in use (1 at level 1, 2 at 30, 3 at 45, 4 at 60, 5 at 75, 6 at 90) and have an extra reward. Special Sets Weapons Master - Requires Obelisk level 1 along with Irvine, Goalakia, Brand Zera, Wilt Greenblot, and Guntha all rank 2. Bonus: +1% Phys Attack, +2% Phys Defense Amplify Magic - Requires Obelisk level 1 along with Deza Blackgrit, Balin Fierymane, and Camila Raystone all rank 2. Bonus: +1.3% Mag Attack, +2% Mag Defense Vine Terrors - Requires Obelisk level 16 along with Deleria Ginbark, Heine Leafall, and Momo all rank 2. Bonus: +1% Phys Attack, +0.8% HP Berserker - '''Requires Obelisk level 16 along with Komia, Oscar, and Jasmine Starbud all rank 2. Bonus: +1.3% Mag Attack, +0.8% HP '''Bravehear - Requires Obelisk level 20 along with Caise Heavyhand, Gregar Waterun, Mick, Timona, Ansaso Snaptooth all rank 2. Bonus: +2% Phys Defense, +2% Mag Defense, +0.8% HP Purifier - Requires Obelisk level 20 along with Kuna Smokeburn, Seizer X-100, Jameril, Etun Fireyes, Fortguns all rank 2. Bonus: +3% Phys Atk, +3% Mag Atk, +0.8% HP Elite Sets Helping Hands - Requires Obelisk level ? along with Vauxhalla rank 4. Bonus: +2% Phys Atk, +3.3% Phys Def Ancient Blessing '''- Requires Obelisk level ? along with Jadin rank 4. Bonus: +2.5% Mag Atk, +3.3% Mag Def '''Spy - Requires Obelisk level ? along with Ganon Auburnt rank 5. Bonus: +2% Phys Atk, +3.3% Phys Def, +3.3% HP Entangling Roots -''' Requires Obelisk level ? along with Alimona Lux rank 5. Bonus: +2% Phys Atk, +2.5% Mag Atk, +3.3% HP '''Imperial Guard - Requires Obelisk level 35along with Sola rank 6. Bonus: +2% Phys Atk, +2.5% Mag Atk, +3.3% Phys Def, +3.3% Mag Def. Traveler - Requires Obelisk level 35 along with Kathrine rank 6. Bonus: +2% Phys atk, +2.5% Mag Atk, +3.3% Mag Def, +3.3% HP Wicked Sets Arbitrator - Requires Obelisk level ? along with Oakina, Shoy Tidebringer, and Ankha. Bonus: +2% Phys Atck, +2.3% Mag Atk, +4.6% Phys Def, +4.6% Mag Def. Singin' Axes - Requires Obelisk level ? along with Orvanc rank 3, Sert Scarbuckle rank 4, and Klose rank 4. Bonus: +2% Phys Atk, +2.3% Mag Atk, +3.5% Crit, +3.5% HP. Longevity - Requires Obelisk level ? along with Xavier rank 3, Alina rank 4, Artemis rank 4, Kikiya, and Anya Lightfoot. Bonus: +2% Phys Atk, +2.3% Mag Atk, +2% Phys Atk (a second time), +3.5% HP Son of the Mountain - Requires Obelisk level ? along with Enger Tinkerfoot rank 4, Ulga Tinkerfoot rank 5, Franklin Pierce rank 5, Road Model Prototype rank 4, Aliko Nimblex. Bonus: +4.6% Phys Def, +4.6% Mag Def, +2% Phys Atk, +2.3% Mag Atk, 3.5% HP Jungle Prowess - Requires Obelisk level 40 along with Yeffa Junga and Nicki Greenleaf. Bonus: +2% Phys Atk, +4.6% Mag Def, +2.3% Mag Atk Gladiator - Requires Obelisk level 40 along with Yana Rendclaw rank 4 and Broak Bearroar. Bonus: +2.3% Mag Atk, +4.6% Mag Def, +2% Phys atk. Legendary Sets Thunderhead - Requires Obelisk level ? along with Elena Rushstep, Torak Dola, and Anthen Danto. Bonus: +5.4% Phys Atk, +5.4% Phys Def, +5.4% HP Demon Slayer - Requires Obelisk level ? along with Baj Tearnail, Winnie Highbreeze, and Kogre. Bonus: +5.4% Mag Atk, +5.4% Mag Def, +5.4% Phys Atk, +5.4% HP Divinity Core - '''Requires Obelisk level ? along with Milo Macatto, Kayer Hotblood, Andrew Flamebringer, and Victor II. Bonus: +5.4% Hp, +5.4% Mag Atk, +5.4% Phys Def, +5.4% Mag Def '''Eternal Sunshine - Requires Obelisk level ? along with Annie Petal, Tato Barbtooth, Jaraiya rank 4, Aida Flamehold, and Britz Saber. Bonus: +5.4% Phys Atk, +5.4% Mag Atk, +5.4% Phys Def, +5.4% Mag Def. Warlord - Requires Obelisk level ? along with Worg Rendclaw rank 4, Alouis Sunbeam, Adrien Henry, and Jeremin Firebloom. Bonus: +5.4% Phys Atk, +5.4% Mag Atk, +5.4% Accuracy, +5.4% Dodge, +5.4% HP Savior - Requires Obelisk level ? along with Huron rank 4, Vrodo Ringin, Zul, Rato Thunderstorm, and Narith Sadar. Bonus: +5.4% Phys Atk, +5.4% Mag Atk, +5.4% Phys Def, +5.4% Mag Def, +5.4% HP